The Tourney Continues
by SonicBeyond94
Summary: The story and tournament takes place after the interruption of The Subspace Emissary, and the end to Taboo’s madness across Trophy Land. Although the Tournament could go on, there were new entrants and challengers that would join the brawl as well. This
1. Introduction: Part 1

Hello Guy's and Gal's of Fan fiction. My name is SonicBeyond94 but you can also address me by my real name, Brandon. Either name is alright with me. This will be my first fan fiction on this account, and I hope it's an acceptable one at best. I thought that Super Smash Bros. Brawl would be a good beginner for me to start with, without any of the love internet relationships like Zero Suit Samus and Solid Snake or whatever. I'm looking forward for the reviews, you can now continue on to Page 2 for the actual Introduction of this story.


	2. Introduction: Part 2

The story and tournament takes place after the interruption of The Subspace Emissary, and the end to Tabuu's madness across The World of Thropies. Although the Tournament could go on, there were new entrants and challengers that would join the brawl as well. This meant that the tournament would then have to be started once again from the beginning with the first two opponents, Mario and Kirby. The Tournament continues as rivals, friends, and foes fight for the top to claim the winners circle.

For the fans and people of both Super Smash Bros. and , you are the judges, audience and life span for each character's matches. Matches will continue on once the acceptable reviews get to a certain limit, and Votes for who goes and who survives the matches will also go on aswell.

**How The Tourney Works**

**-First Round Matches Continue on with 5 Acceptable Reviews and 10 Votes**

**-Second Round Matches Continue on with 10 Acceptable Reviews and 15 Votes**

**-Third Round Matches Continue on with 12 Acceptable Reviews and 20 Votes**

**-Semi Round Matches Countinue on with 15 Acceptable Reviews and 25 Votes**

**-Final Round Match Continues on with 20 Acceptable Reviews and 50 Votes**


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One: The First Round Matches Begin – Mario vs. Kirby**

They all returned back to the Midair Stadium, the audience had returned soon later for the tournament. Over to where the center of the stadium was, which had the huge flat screen monitor, Peach and Zelda were getting ready for the matches. As they both looked over to their left, they saw Mario jump on the platform with his fist and leg helping him in his landing. As he got up, he raised his hat up a bit then stood into his trophy stance. Then they looked to their right as Kirby plopped down onto his feet with a small jig in his body.

Taking no hesitation to start their fight, Kirby immediately ran right to Mario. Mario leaped at him and lets out a fireball on him. Kirby failed to notice at such a quick moment and took small damage. Then Mario runs towards him and lets out a small fire punch right into his face. Kirby was lucky enough to dodge this attack though and jumped back, away from him.

Then Kirby leaps towards him, taking out his small wooden hammer. Mario leaps back away a few inches then uses his cape to spin Kirby into the other direction before he could use it again. Mario then brings his foot to his back and attacked him from behind. While Kirby took that, he then turns towards him and gives him multiple punches for a few seconds. Before Kirby could let out a kick back at him, Mario got behind him and grabbed him by the back and threw him to the ground. Kirby plopped up into the air a few feet for a second, using his multiple punches at him once again.

Luckily, a Maxim Tomato appeared behind Mario, jumping back as he quickly swallowed it and healed his strength to normal again. Mario then jumps on Kirby's head and leaps over to the left side, facing in Kirby's direction, he then charges up F.L.U.D.D. Kirby runs over and unleashed a final cutter on Mario before he could finish, making him almost fall off the side. Mario quickly grabs onto the ledge and jumps back up letting out a couple more fireballs at Kirby's face. Kirby managed to dodge these ones, Inhaling Mario into his stomach and then letting him out as he copied his special power, his fireballs.

Mario then lets out a few beatings on Kirby. He must have not been very happy about this. Kirby soon start to turn weak and gave out a couple of tired pants, but he wouldn't go down so fast yet. He then lets out a few fireballs back at Mario. Mario then sees a Dragoon part appear right behind Kirby. Mario jumps over Kirby's head and picks up the part.

Kirby then gave him a swift kick to the face, making him drop the part and taking it for himself. Kirby then heard another piece of Dragoon drop right behind him and leaped back to pick that one up as well. Mario runs right at Kirby, grabs him, and throws him over to the other side of the platform. Kirby gets back up, and not only a few feet away from him was the last piece of Dragoon that appeared. Mario jumped up and rammed his feet into Kirby's face, making Kirby drop the two pieces he kept. Before Kirby could even turn to grab them, Mario lets out a punch before Kirby even knew it. Kirby then let out a loud yelp, and before he could even hit the ground, he turned back into a trophy.

Mario then fell back down, taking his hat off for a few seconds to wipe his head off from sweat on his forehead. The audience cheered out his name repeatedly, and Mario smiled as he waved to them all. He looked back at Kirby's trophy, bringing him back to life with just one tap from his palm. Kirby jumped up onto his feet as he looked up at him and openly smiled. They both shook hands, and with that... the very first match had ended.

--

The Second Match soon starts…. **Link vs. Pikachu**

To vote for who should survive the next match, please go to my page **!This Message will be Deleted once the next chapter is in!**


End file.
